


Afternoon Exercise

by Quietshade



Series: Lucasverse [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Kid Fic, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 17:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17666909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietshade/pseuds/Quietshade
Summary: All Karen wanted was to finish her work. Too bad her boys weren't cooperating.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [irelandhoneybee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/irelandhoneybee/gifts).



> A gift for the wonderful Irelandhoneybee. Smut is far from my specialty but I hope this is good enough. 🙈
> 
> (Initially butchered the title. Don't ever let me publish at 2am)

Karen couldn't take her eyes off Matt. She was supposed to finish a report by the morning, but at the pace she was working she would need a whole week to finish. And it was Matt's fault. He was exercising on their living room, taking turns between pushups and squats in one of his tight t-shirts and sweatpants. The way his muscles flexed under them made Karen's mouth dry and her whole body ignite in desire.

It was rare for him to exercise at home, which was as disappointing as it was a relief. He usually visited the gym, where could access his equipment, but for some reason he'd opted to stay home that Sunday. Karen was starting to suspect he just wanted to show off. Not that she minded. On the contrary, she very much appreciated it.

There was only one problem.

Lucas.

Their son was awake, playing with his toys in the playpen, oblivious of his mother's dilemma. She felt bad admitting it, but she was counting down the minutes for his nap. He wasn't a problem during the week, because Matt and her rarely had time for each other before his bedtime. The weekends, on the other hand, were a nightmare. They could hardly get time alone with an energetic toddler to look after.

Karen sighed and forced herself to focus back on the laptop screen. She managed to type a whole two words before her eyes fell back on her husband. Matt had switched to handstand push-ups, and his abs were showing now that the hem of his shirt had slid down his stomach.

The damn tease.

Karen stood and grabbed her laptop, with the intention of continuing her work in the bedroom. Lucas had other plans. He stood the moment he heard his mother move and started cooing, with his arms up, to let her know he wanted to be picked up.

Her mistake had been thinking she could work with her boys at home.

Resigned to a late night of work, Karen dropped her laptop and picked up a happy Lucas. She dropped a kiss on his chubby cheek, making him giggle and burrow a small hand in her hair. He loved doing that. Apparently her hair felt soft on their skin, or that's what Matt claimed whenever he played with it.

“Let's go bother daddy, Luc.” She told her son.

If she wasn't going to work she might as well enjoy the view.

Matt laughed at the comment and gave her an upside down smile when she approached him. He looked so unfairly handsome, with his mussed hair and glistening muscles. Lucas’ nap couldn't come any faster. As things stood, he might had to endure a couple of kisses between his parents.

Lucas started wiggling, trying to get back to the ground, and Karen put him down. He wasted no time moving to Matt's side. He stared at his father with curious blue eyes, seemingly mesmerized by his elegant movements.

After a moment he raised his arms and dropped head first to the floor in a poor attempt to imitate Matt. The action took both his parents by surprise. Matt's eyes widened in horror while Karen felt her heart jump to her throat. His father barely had time to throw a hand on Lucas’ way, to protect his head, and balance his own falling body away from him.

“Ouch.” Matt yelped as he hit the floor face first with a loud thud. Meanwhile Lucas fell to his side giggling like a mad man.

“Are you okay?” Karen asked, bringing the giggling Lucas to her lap to check him.

“Yeah. Nothing's broken.” Matt answered, lifting himself into sitting position while rubbing his abused nose. He tickled Lucas’ tummy making him giggle even harder. “Are you happy you made a fool of daddy, Lucas?”

Karen chuckled. “Serves you right for being a show off.”

Matt turned to her, eyes half closed and dark. He leaned forward, placing his mouth against her ear. “Are you sure you want to complain about that, Karen?” he whispered in a sultry voice that sent jolts down her belly. He moved his head to the side until their lips were almost touching. “Because I'm sure you were enjoying it.”

Karen let out a shaky breath and closed her eyes, waiting for him to close the distance. Instead the ghost of Matt's breath on her cheek disappeared, together with the warmth of his body, and she was left with the need to taste him.

“Come on, Luc. Daddy's gonna teach you how to do proper push-ups.” He said, picking up the happy toddler.

Karen swallowed, eyes still close as she tried to tame the fire inside her.

So that's how he wanted to play?

Well... the game was on. 


	2. Chapter 2

Karen left the boys alone doing their exercises, which consisted of Lucas flopping to his belly and standing up while Matt made sure he didn't hit himself. She headed for the bathroom, making sure she left the door ajar when she entered. She had a plan to get back at Matt. One that was perhaps a little unfair. In her defense, he'd started it.

She opened the shower tap, checking the water's temperature a few times while she undressed. She could hear Lucas giggling from the living room and that almost made her second guess herself. Almost being the keyword.

All her doubts disappeared when the hot water hit her skin. The tension of the day left her. She rested her head against the wall, enjoying the moment of quietness before she started cleaning herself. There was nothing sexual about her touch, Lucas was out there after all, but she knew it was enough to grab her husband's attention.

Karen had no doubt he was listening.

The thought alone send a thrill of excitement down her spine. She let her imagination roam free, remembering her husband's hot breath on her skin, the small beads of sweat that'd ran down the side of his face, and how much she’d wanted to taste them. The images were enough to arouse her, and for a moment she considered ditching her plan and finishing herself alone in their room. But she knew from experience that it wouldn't satisfy her.

Just as she was finishing the thought, she heard a loud thud come from the living room followed by Lucas’ scream.

All her arousal was suddenly replaced with worry. She grabbed her towel and hurried to her family.

Matt had the crying Lucas sitting on the kitchen counter, holding him with one hand while he tried to peel a banana with the other.

“What happened?”

“He slipped.” Matt's voice was hoarse, and his skin was all flushed. Karen didn't need more to know what had happened. Matt had been too distracted to stop Lucas from falling.

Her own cheek heated at the realization, because that was technically her fault. It also wasn't how she'd expected, or wanted, her plan to go.

“Is he hurt?”

“No, I got him on time.” he swallowed and cleared his throat. “He's just shocked.”

“Here, I'll hold him.” She offered, already moving towards their son.

Matt took a step back and held his palms open towards her, as if he was trying really hard not to touch her.

“Karen.” His voice broke towards the end. “I…” he took a deep breath and his face contorted in regret.

He dropped the banana on the counter, rubbed his face and walked away from the kitchen.

And that was really not how she’d wanted things to go.

Karen sighed and picked Lucas up, offering him a piece of the banana Matt had left. He sniffled a few times before taking a small bite from it. “I'm sorry, Luc.” she said kissing his temple.

The toddler finally calmed down after a minute, and a few more bites. He rested his head against her shoulder and she started rocking him slowly, knowing all the crying had accelerated his nap. Effectively, he was snoring not two minutes after. She brought him to his bedroom and put him on the crib with a gentle kiss.

Karen didn't know what to do after she left Lucas’ room. She was getting cold in just the towel but she was a little too embarrassed to go into their room and face Matt. The door opened before she could decide what to do, and Matt's lips were on hers the next moment.

“Don't. Ever. Tease. Me. Like. That.” Matt said between kisses, his voice even more rough and desperate than before. He pulled her towel off and tugged her inside their room, closing the door behind her.

Karen wanted to complain about him teasing her first, but all her thoughts left her when he grabbed her legs and lifted her against him. She closed her eyes and moaned, feeling him hot and hard even with his sweatpants between them. She rocked against him and he groaned against her ear.

It felt so good but it wasn't enough.

A hand stopped her when she reached for his waistband. “No, Karen. It's my turn.”

His mouth traveled to her neck, sucking, nipping, tasting and kissing all her sweet spots until she was sobbing his name. She tried to move to get some needed relief, but the weight of his body had her safely pinned against the wall.

“Matt, please.” she begged him in a wet hoarse voice.

Matt laughed, but he didn't hesitate when he dropped to his knees.

His hands left her wrists and made their way to her hips, holding her in place while he started to devour her. Karen threw her head back and cursed out loud the moment his tongue touched her. He started slow with lazy licks and sucks, as if trying to savour her. He built her up slowly, his lips and tongue getting bolder every second. She was soon murmuring his name like a broken disc, her hands buried deep within his dark hair.

She was so close, and yet he wouldn't give her the last push she needed.

Just when she thought she would go mad with need, he stopped. Karen opened her eyes in time to see him licking his wet glossy lips, his eyes closing in pure joy for a brief moment. She could taste herself on his tongue when they kissed, and they both moaned in pleasure.

“Karen.” He pleaded in a voice filled with need and desperation. Finally, he pulled down his pants at the same time she took his t-shirt off. His hands were back on her immediately and he massaged her legs firmly before lifting her again. She held her breath in anticipation when his wet head touched her entrance.

His muscles trembled as he slid where she had wanted him all day. “God, Karen. You always feel so good.” He whispered against her ear. She had to closed her eyes and bury her face on his neck to keep herself from falling apart.

He was the one that felt like heaven.

“Matt.” She whined when he didn't move immediately. His laughter made her shiver in pleasure, her sensitive skin prickling at his warm and humid breath.

And then he moved.

Karen let out small desperate cries every time he slid all the way in. His pace was unforgiving as he thrusted in her, again and again, murmuring words against her skin that Karen couldn't make sense of. She was too far gone for that. Her world had narrowed down to the sweet burn of his skin against hers, and the pooling heat in her belly.

Karen came to the feeling of his thumb rubbing her clit, and with a broken sob against his skin.

Matt slowed down, and kissed her hair lovingly while he waited for her to catch her breath. He was smiling when she finally lifted her face from his neck. “Love you.” He said with a soft kiss, and Karen couldn't help but smile foolishly against his lips.

“Wait.” She said, adjusting her position so he could have a better thrusting angle. One of her legs came to rest on the ground while the other curled around his waist.

He supported their weight on the wall with one hand and started moving again. His rhythm was slower but deeper this time and Matt let out low groans against her shoulder with each thrust. He was close to the edge too, she could tell by his erratic breath and the tension in his shoulders. But her stubborn husband was probably trying to hold for long as he could.

Karen smirked and pressed her lips against his ear before sucking his earlobe.

Matt gasped and trembled as he came inside her. His eyes closed tightly, almost as if he was in pain, and his mouth slightly open in the middle of a silent cry. It always took him some time to come back from his high, his heightened senses working against him in this particular case. Karen supported his weight and rubbed his back softly until he stopped trembling.

They giggled when their eyes met.

“I can't believe that just happened. We didn't even get to the bed.” Karen said, bringing her hands to cover her face in embarrassment.

Matt took her hands away from her face, kissing each of her palms in the process, before dragging her down to the floor with him. “I can't believe you teased me in front of Lucas. What happened to your decorum, Ms. Page?”

Karen's cheek flared up, even if her stomach flipped at the way he mentioned her last name. “I wasn't the one showing off in the living room!”

“Showing off?” He asked, frowning in faked confusion. “Ahhh, you mean training. I'll let you know, that's a very important part of my night job.”

“Uhu.” Karen said unimpressed. “So is shamelessly teasing your wife, apparently.”

Matt laughed, and kissed her lips. “I won't do it again.” He rolled his eyes. “Well… not with Lucas awake.”

It was Karen's turn to laugh. “You're so lucky I love you, Murdock.”

“I am.” Matt agreed.


End file.
